Модуль:Languages/data
local langs = { abq = {"абаз.", "Абазинский язык"}, ab = {"абх.", "Абхазский язык"}, av = {"авар.", "Аварский язык"}, ae = {"авест.", "Авестийский язык"}, ady = {"адыг.", "Адыгейский язык"}, az = {"азерб.", "Азербайджанский язык"}, ay = {"аймара", "Аймара (язык)"}, ain = {"айн.", "Айнский (язык)"}, ak = {"акан", "Акан"}, akk = {"аккад.", "Аккадский язык"}, sq = {"алб.", "Албанский язык"}, alt = {"южноалт.", "Алтайский язык"}, am = {"амх.", "Амхарский язык"}, en = {"англ.", "Английский язык"}, nox = {"англо-норм.", "Англо-нормандский язык"}, ar = {"араб.", "Арабский язык"}, arc = {"арам.", "Арамейский язык"}, arn = {"мап.", "Арауканский язык"}, hy = {"арм.", "Армянский язык"}, as = {"ассам.", "Ассамский язык"}, nah = {"аст.", "Астекские языки", "ацтекском языке"}, aa = {"афар.", "Афарский язык"}, af = {"африк.", "Африкаанс"}, ace = {"ачех.", "Ачехский язык"}, ban = {"балийск.", "Балийский язык"}, eu = {"баск.", "Баскский язык"}, ba = {"башк.", "Башкирский язык"}, be = {"белор.", "Белорусский язык"}, bal = {"белудж.", "Белуджский язык"}, bn = {"бенг.", "Бенгальский язык"}, my = {"бирм.", "Бирманский язык"}, bi = {"бисл.", "Бислама"}, bg = {"болг.", "Болгарский язык"}, bs = {"босн.", "Боснийский язык"}, br = {"брет.", "Бретонский язык"}, bug = {"буг.", "Бугийский язык"}, bua = {"бур.", "Бурятский язык"}, cy = {"валл.", "Валлийский язык"}, war = {"вар.", "Варай"}, hu = {"венг.", "Венгерский язык"}, ve = {"венда", "Венда (язык)"}, vep = {"вепсск.", "Вепсский язык"}, vo = {"волапюк", "Волапюк", 'волапюке'}, wo = {"волоф", "Волоф (язык)"}, vi = {"вьетн.", "Вьетнамский язык"}, haw = {"гав.", "Гавайский язык"}, gag = {"гаг.", "Гагаузский язык"}, gl = {"галис.", "Галисийский язык"}, gil = {"кириб.", "Гилбертский язык"}, nl = {"нидерл.", "Нидерландский язык"}, jdt = {"гор.-евр.", "Горско-еврейский язык"}, got = {"готск.", "Готский язык"}, kl = {"гренл.", "Гренландский язык"}, el = {"греч.", "Греческий язык"}, ka = {"груз.", "Грузинский язык"}, gn = {"гуар.", "Гуаранийские языки"}, gu = {"гудж.", "Гуджарати"}, dar = {"дарг.", "Даргинский литературный язык"}, da = {"дат.", "Датский язык"}, dz = {"дзонг-кэ", "Дзонг-кэ"}, grc = {"др.-греч.", "Древнегреческий язык"}, egy = {"егип.", "Древнеегипетский язык"}, orv = {"др.-рус.", "Древнерусский язык"}, dng = {"дунг.", "Дунганский язык"}, zu = {"зулу", "Зулу"}, he = {"ивр.", "Иврит", 'иврите'}, ig = {"игбо", "Игбо (язык)"}, yi = {"идиш", "Идиш", 'идише'}, inh = {"ингуш.", "Ингушский язык"}, id = {"индон.", "Индонезийский язык"}, ia = {"интерл.", "Интерлингва"}, IAST = {"IAST", "Международный алфавит транслитерации санскрита"}, iu = {"инуктитут", "Инуктитут"}, ik = {"инуитск.", "Инупиак"}, ga = {"ирл.", "Ирландский язык"}, is = {"исл.", "Исландский язык"}, es = {"исп.", "Испанский язык"}, it = {"итал.", "Итальянский язык"}, yo = {"йоруба", "Йоруба (язык)"}, kbd = {"кабард.-черк.", "Кабардино-черкесский язык"}, kab = {"кабильск.", "Кабильский язык"}, kk = {"каз.", "Казахский язык"}, xal = {"калм.", "Калмыцкий язык"}, kn = {"каннада", "Каннада"}, kdr = {"караимск.", "Караимский язык"}, kaa = {"каракалп.", "Каракалпакский язык"}, krc = {"карач.-балк.", "Карачаево-балкарский язык"}, krl = {"карельск.", "Карельский язык"}, ca = {"кат.", "Каталанский язык"}, ks = {"кашм.", "Кашмири"}, qu = {"кечуа", "Кечуа (язык)"}, kua = {"ошивамбо", "Киньяма"}, ky = {"кирг.", "Киргизский язык"}, zh = {"кит.", "Китайский язык"}, kv = {"коми", "Коми-зырянский язык"}, koi = {"коми-пермяцк.", "Коми-пермяцкий язык"}, kg = {"конго", "Конго (язык)"}, kok = {"конкани", "Конкани (язык)"}, cop = {"копт.", "Коптский язык"}, ko = {"кор.", "Корейский язык"}, kw = {"корнск.", "Корнский язык"}, co = {"корс.", "Корсиканский язык"}, kpy = {"корякск.", "Корякский язык"}, xh = {"коса", "Коса (язык)"}, crh = {"крымскотат.", "Крымскотатарский язык"}, kum = {"кум.", "Кумыкский язык"}, ku = {"курд.", "Курдский язык"}, km = {"кхмер.", "Кхмерский язык"}, lad = {"сеф.", "Ладино (язык)"}, lbe = {"лакск.", "Лакский язык"}, lo = {"лаос.", "Лаосский язык"}, la = {"лат.", "Латинский язык"}, lv = {"латыш.", "Латышский язык"}, lez = {"лезг.", "Лезгинский язык"}, ln = {"лингала", "Лингала"}, lt = {"лит.", "Литовский язык"}, lb = {"люксемб.", "Люксембургский язык"}, mk = {"макед.", "Македонский язык"}, mg = {"малаг.", "Малагасийский язык"}, ms = {"малайск.", "Малайский язык"}, ml = {"малаялам", "Малаялам"}, dv = {"мальд.", "Мальдивский язык"}, mt = {"мальт.", "Мальтийский язык"}, mns = {"манс.", "Мансийский язык"}, mi = {"маори", "Маори (язык)"}, mr = {"маратхи", "Маратхи (язык)"}, chm = {"мар.", "Марийский язык"}, mah = {"марш.", "Маршалльский язык"}, mdf = {"мокш.", "Мокшанский язык"}, mo = {"молд.", "Молдавский язык"}, mn = {"монг.", "Монгольский язык"}, gv = {"мэнск.", "Мэнский язык"}, nv = {"навахо", "Навахо (язык)"}, na = {"наур.", "Науруанский язык"}, de = {"нем.", "Немецкий язык"}, yrk = {"нен.", "Ненецкий язык"}, ne = {"непальск.", "Непальский язык"}, niv = {"нивх.", "Нивхский язык"}, niu = {"ниуэ", "Ниуэ (язык)"}, nog = {"ног.", "Ногайский язык"}, no = {"норв.", "Норвежский язык"}, ny = {"ньянджа", "Ньянджа (язык)"}, nn = {"нюнорск", "Нюнорск"}, oc = {"окс.", "Окситанский язык"}, oci = {"гаск.", "Окситанский язык"}, om = {"оромо", "Оромо (язык)"}, "or" = {"ория", "Ория (язык)"}, "os" = {"осет.", "Осетинский язык"}, pap = {"папьям.", "Папьяменто"}, pa = {"в.-пандж.", "Пенджабский язык"}, "pi" = {"пали", "Пали"}, fa = {"перс.", "Персидский язык"}, pal = {"пехл.", "Пехлевийский язык"}, pl = {"польск.", "Польский язык"}, pol = {"полес.", "Польский язык"}, pt = {"порт.", "Португальский язык"}, ps = {"пушту", "Пушту"}, raj = {"радж.", "Раджастхани"}, rar = {"кукск.", "Раротонга (язык)"}, rm = {"ромш.", "Ретороманский язык"}, rw = {"руанда", "Руанда (язык)"}, ro = {"рум.", "Румынский язык"}, rn = {"рунди", "Рунди (язык)"}, ru = {"рус.", "Русский язык"}, rut = {"рут.", "Рутульский язык"}, sm = {"самоан.", "Самоанский язык"}, sg = {"санго", "Санго"}, sa = {"санскр.", "Санскрит",'санскрите'}, sc = {"сард.", "Сардинский язык"}, ss = {"свати", "Свази (язык)"}, ceb = {"себ.", "Себуано"}, cmn = {"севернокит.", "Севернокитайский язык"}, so = {"сомал.", "Северный сото (язык)"}, sr = {"серб.", "Сербский язык"}, st = {"сесото", "Сесото (язык)"}, si = {"сингальск.", "Сингальский язык"}, sd = {"синдхи", "Синдхи (язык)"}, syr = {"сир.", "Сирийский язык"}, sk = {"словацк.", "Словацкий язык"}, sl = {"словен.", "Словенский язык"}, sog = {"согд.", "Согдийский язык"}, enm = {"ср.-англ.", "Среднеанглийский язык"}, gmh = {"ср.-в.-нем.", "Средневерхненемецкий язык"}, frm = {"ср.-франц.", "Среднефранцузский язык"}, ang = {"др.-англ.", "Староанглийский язык"}, goh = {"др.-в.-нем.", "Староверхненемецкий язык"}, sga = {"др.-ирл.", "Староирландский язык"}, non = {"др.-сканд.", "Древнескандинавский язык"}, peo = {"др.-перс.", "Староперсидский язык"}, pro = {"ст.-окс.", "Старопровансальский язык"}, ota = {"осман.", "Старотурецкий язык"}, fro = {"старофр.", "Старофранцузский язык"}, sw = {"суахили", "Суахили"}, su = {"сунд.", "Сунданский язык"}, tab = {"таб.", "Табасаранский язык"}, tl = {"тагальск.", "Тагальский язык"}, tg = {"тадж.", "Таджикский язык"}, ty = {"таит.", "Таитянский язык"}, tah = {"таит.", "Таитянский язык"}, th = {"тайск.", "Тайский язык"}, tly = {"тал.", "Талышский язык"}, ta = {"там.", "Тамильский язык"}, tt = {"тат.", "Татарский язык"}, tw = {"чви", "Чви"}, te = {"телугу", "Телугу (язык)"}, ti = {"тигринья", "Тигринья"}, to = {"тонг.", "Тонганский язык"}, tn = {"тсвана", "Тсвана (язык)"}, tyv = {"тув.", "Тувинский язык"}, tr = {"тур.", "Турецкий язык"}, udm = {"удм.", "Удмуртский язык"}, uz = {"узб.", "Узбекский язык"}, ug = {"уйг.", "Уйгурский язык"}, uk = {"укр.", "Украинский язык"}, ur = {"урду", "Урду", 'урду'}, fo = {"фар.", "Фарерский язык"}, fj = {"фидж.", "Фиджи (язык)"}, phn = {"финик.", "Финикийский язык"}, fi = {"фин.", "Финский язык"}, fr = {"фр.", "Французский язык"}, fy = {"фриз.", "Фризский язык"}, kjh = {"хак.", "Хакасский язык"}, kca = {"хант.", "Хантыйский язык"}, ha = {"хауса", "Хауса (язык)"}, hi = {"хинди", "Хинди", "хинди"}, ho = {"хири-моту", "Хири-моту"}, tkr = {"цахур.", "Цахурский язык"}, cu = {"ст.-слав.", "Старославянский язык", "старославянском языке"}, chu = {"церк.-слав.", "Церковнославянский язык"}, rom = {"цыг.", "Цыганский язык"}, chg = {"чагат.", "Чагатайский язык"}, ch = {"чамор.", "Чаморро (язык)"}, chr = {"чероки", "Чероки (язык)"}, ce = {"чеч.", "Чеченский язык"}, cs = {"чеш.", "Чешский язык"}, za = {"чжуанск.", "Чжуанский язык"}, cv = {"чуваш.", "Чувашский язык"}, chv = {"чуваш.", "Чувашский язык"}, ckt = {"чук.", "Чукотский язык"}, chy = {"шайен.", "Шайенн (язык)"}, sv = {"швед.", "Шведский язык"}, sn = {"шона", "Шона (язык)"}, cjs = {"шорск.", "Шорский язык"}, sco = {"скотс.", "Шотландский (англо-шотландский) язык"}, gd = {"гэльск.", "Шотландский язык (кельтский)", "шотландском гэльском"}, sgh = {"шугн.", "Шугнанский язык"}, sux = {"шум.", "Шумерский язык"}, ee = {"эве", "Эве (язык)"}, evn = {"эвенк.", "Эвенкийский язык"}, eve = {"эвенск.", "Эвенский язык"}, elx = {"эламск.", "Эламский язык"}, myv = {"эрз.", "Эрзянский язык"}, eo = {"эспер.", "Эсперанто", 'эсперанто'}, et = {"эст.", "Эстонский язык"}, yue = {"юэ", "Юэ (язык)"}, jv = {"яв.", "Яванский язык"}, sah = {"якут.", "Якутский язык"}, ja = {"яп.", "Японский язык"}, hr = {"хорв.", "Хорватский язык"}, -- псевдокоды и диалекты 'ru-old'={"рус.", "Русская дореформенная орфография", "русском языке (в дореформенной орфографии)"}, 'be-tarask' = {"тарашк.", "Тарашкевица", "белорусском языке (тарашкевица)"}, nan = {"ю.-миньск. кит.", "Южноминьский язык (диалект)", "южноминьском языке (диалекте)"}, mnp = {"с.-миньск. кит.", "Северноминьский язык (диалект)", "северноминьском языке (диалекте)"}, pdc = {"пенсильв. нем.", "Пенсильванско-немецкий диалект", "пенсильванско-немецком диалекте"} } -- Псевдонимы (aliases) langs'be-x-old' = langs'be-tarask'; langs'roa-nor' = langs'nox'; return langs;